


Timely Arrival of the Annoying Detective

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock finds something rather amusing about his boyfriend, something he should have known for a long time.





	Timely Arrival of the Annoying Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> Gifted to Sherlockian4evr... Just because

"John!"

"What now?"

"I'm bored!"

The blond rolled his eyes from the bedroom door. "Then find something to entertain yourself with. I'm busy. Packing for a trip you organised, remember?"

The detective grumbled under his breath and glared at the retreating head of the doctor. He glanced around the room for inspiration. Inspiration that would entertain himself without the doctor's help. He spotted John's phone, probably left by accident as it had slipped partially down the side of the chair. 

He snatched it up, and turned on his side, so his back blocked the view of the doctor's mobile from the bedroom. He was soon engrossed in trying to find a game. 

***

Sherlock cleared his voice from the bedroom doorway an hour later. 

"Sherlock, shut up and go away."

The sound of his throat clearing louder made John spin on his toe. "What do you want now-" he cut off on sight of his phone in his boyfriend's hand. "Sherlock, give it to me."

"I was looking for one of those app things... to entertain myself from the endless boredom and came across this... reminder list. You've scheduled your day down to every detail."

John tried to reach out and grasp his phone but the detective used his height to his advantage, holding the phone way out of reach. 

"2pm, pack. 3pm..." he glanced at the clock. "No way! 3pm, tell Sherlock to shut up and try to pack again."

John chuckled at that. 

"3:05 pm kiss Sherlock endlessly until he can't breath no more."

The detective found himself rugby tackled onto the bed, his arms pinned above his head and the doctor's knee pressed against his crotch. Sherlock couldn't avoid what came next, even if he wanted to. 

John pressed his lips to Sherlock's, kissing him long and hard enough that he struggled to draw breath. 

Then, content his boyfriend would be in a state of bewildered bliss for several minutes, he snatched his phone from where it had fallen on a pillow and went back to packing. 

Sherlock pulled his own phone from his pocket and began laughing once again. "3:10, chase Sherlock from the room because he is an annoying prat- hey that's rude!"

John rolled his eyes, then realised who's phone he held. "How did you-"

"Oh, I print screened your daily routine and sent it to myself so I can laugh at you from a distance." With that, he took off out the room. 

"You are such a dick!" John yelled after him.


End file.
